Cuan mala puedo ser
by jmdrg
Summary: Catra siempre tuvo una vida desafortunada, pero ahora gracias a su primer y quizás único golpe de suerte ha logrado salir del frio norte con Adora y la espada de Shera, ambas infectadas con el virus de los primeros y ahora, con su amiga de vuelta y la mejor arma a su disposición la única pregunta es, ¿Qué tan mala podría ser?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1 Un día de suerte**

**El norte**

La base de operaciones hordiana estaba siendo atacada por criaturas similares a cien pies gigantes, las enormes bestias de color blanco y ojos rojos brillante, producían ruidos ensordecedores mientras envestían sin control y destrozaban con sus enormes mandíbulas cualquier cosa que pudieran tocar. En medio de aquel caos dentro de la base Catra una humanoide con rasgos felinos usando su ropa de invierno una chaqueta color negro con capucha de lana blanca y mangas grises por encima de su ya clásico traje naranja, saltaba de un lado a otro tratando de ponerse a salvo y claro de encontrar el disco rojo que contenía el virus de los primeros

-Donde está, donde esta- Decía Catra mientras saltaba desde una de las maquinas del interior del almacén hacia otra usando su agilidad felina- Donde esta ese maldito disco-

-¡Catra lo tengo!- Se escuchó decir a la distancia

Catra giro si mirada hacia la voz donde una mujer alta de cabello rubio decolorado y con un exoesqueleto que cubría su espalda hasta terminar en una cola de escorpión la saludaba, la mujer llevaba también un abrigo con los símbolos de la horda y sostenía entre sus pinzas que hacían las veces de manos el disco que Catra buscaba un artefacto con forma de estrella de tres puntas color rojo con líneas similares a circuitos que lo recorrían en toda su extensión, las dos enormes y torpes pinzas de escorpión de color rojo oscuro color que compartía con el exoesqueleto no provocaban en Catra nada de seguridad, el disco era valioso y además era frágil.

-¡Escorpia ten cuidado con esa cosa!- Grito furiosa Catra

Justo en ese momento una de las enormes bestias insecto se abalanzó contra Catra, quien apenas consiguió tomar con sus garras los colmillos superiores de la bestia y apoyar sus pies en los inferiores logrando así trabar las mandíbulas del insecto evitando que la devorara; sin embargo la fuerza de la mandíbula era enorme y la propia fuerza de Catra para detener al monstruo se estaba acabando, si no hacía algo rápido seria su fin.

-¡Catra!- Grito aterrada Escorpia al ver la terrible situación de quien ella consideraba era su mejor amiga

-¡Escorpia, debes destruir el disco!- Dijo una voz desde atrás de la chica escorpión

Escorpia se volteo y se encontró de frente con los amigos de Adora, Glimmer una chica baja y un poco gordita de piel bronceada, cabello color purpura de tono oscuro en su base y de un color rosado brillante en la parte superior, llevaba un mullido abrigo color purpura oscuro con decoraciones de lana color rosa en la parte inferior y superior, además de botas y orejeras color morada que hacían juego con el abrigo; la acompañaba Bow un chico de piel morena y cabello marrón oscuro muy corto, el chico llevaba un abrigo blanco muy ajustado pero aparentemente cálido y a su espalda iba sujeto un carcaj de flechas color dorado y un arco del mismo color, sostenía en sus brazos a una chica de cabellos dorados que usaba una chaqueta color naranja y mallas grises, Escorpia conocía a la chica, era Adora; terminando el grupo iba Seahawk un hombre joven, de piel bronceada envuelto en un abrigo color azul con detalles blancos, su cabello era de un color purpura al igual que su bien arreglado bigote.

-¿Qué?- Repitió confusa Escorpia

-Debes destruir el disco- Le dijo Bow con seriedad- Es lo que tiene tan frenéticas a esas cosas, si lo destruyes se irán de aquí-

-¡No te atrevas!- Le grito Catra a Escorpia desde su precaria posición

Escorpia dirigió una mirada preocupada a Catra, la gatita obviamente estaba en problemas y no parecía haber ninguna salida para ayudarla a parte de romper el disco.

En ese momento un potente rayo color rojo impacto al insecto que amenazaba a Catra derribando a la criatura y dejando que la felina saltara de sus fauces haciendo una pirueta, para luego aterrizar en otra maquinaria.

-Eso es Emily, gran tiro- Dijo una chica de cabello morado sujeto en dos colas de caballo extremadamente largas, iba montada en un robot con forma de esfera color blanco hueso que tenía a la mitad de la esfera unos brillantes contornos color morado que confluían en un ojo del mismo color que brillaba con luz roja, probablemente el lugar de donde había provenido el disparo.

-¡Entrapta!- Dijo emocionada Escorpia al ver a la chica de cabello morado, la cual habia salvado la vida de Catra

Catra quien se veía por fin libre del ciempiés no perdió un segundo usando sus garras corto una larga manguera que colgaba del destruido del techo, tras esto la felina salto haciendo un mortal hacia delante mientras utilizaba la manguera a manera de látigo; antes de que cualquiera pudiera moverse la manguera ya había enredado el disco y con un fuerte jalón este dejo las pinzas de Escorpia y llego a la garra de Catra. Tras adquirir el disco y sin perder un segundo Catra aterrizo de pie frente Bow a quien le propino un fuerte golpe en el abdomen usando el codo de la mano izquierda con la que sostenía el disco haciendo que el arquero callera de espalda mientras Catra tomaba a Adora y la ponía en su espalda.

Glimmer apenas pudo reaccionar a la enorme velocidad de Catra, pero la princesa logro cargar su mano de energía sin embargo antes de que pudiera dispararle a la felina recibió un potente golpe en la mejilla que la dejo desorientada, para su sorpresa el golpe lo había propinado la manguera que Catra usaba como látigo la cual se mantenía en movimiento, demostrando un buen dominio por parte de la felina la cual también se hallaba enormemente sorprendida, nunca había usado un látigo antes, pero ahora sabía que le gustaba y que era buena con él, muy buena.

-¡Escorpia la espada, ahora!- Grito Catra mientras arrancaba a correr con Adora cargada a su espalda- ¡Entrapta, nos vamos¡- Grito la felina a la chica de coletas moradas sobre el robot

-Pero aún tengo muchos datos que recolectar- Respondió molesta la princesa inventora

-¡Ahora!- Grito Catra con mucha fuerza

Entrapta soltó un suspiro resignada, sabía que cuando Catra tomaba ese comportamiento furico era un despropósito insistir; la princesa dio un par de palmadas al costado derecho del robot que montaba- Muy bien Emily hora de irse- Ordeno Entrapta e inmediatamente el robot esférico propino unos cuantos pitidos y emprendió una marcha veloz en la misma dirección que había tomado Catra

Mientras Catra y Entrapta dejaban el lugar Escorpia se dirigía a tomar la espada de Adora que se hallaba tirada en el piso, la espada de hoja blanca con brillo azulado y empuñadura dorada que en su centro solía lucir una piedra azul brillante pero que ahora tenía una piedra color rojo de la que parecían brotar raíces del mismo color que invadían la empuñadura fue fácil de encontrar, sin embargo, cuando Escorpia la tomo con su pinza le sorprendió encontrar otra mano sujetando la empuñadura, una mano fuerte y bronceada que pertenecía a Seahawk quien la miraba con ojos tristes.

-Lamento esto, pero debo detenerte- Dijo el pirata con quien tan solo hacía unos minutos Escorpia había tenido una amistosa charla

-Y yo lamento hacer esto- Dijo la chica escorpión en tono triste y al mismo tiempo usaba su aguijón para dar un piquete en la espalda de Seahawk quien al momento cayo desmayado; tras esto Escorpia tomo la espada y corrió a la salida tras sus amigas.

Unos minutos más tarde Escorpia, Catra y Entrapta estaban sobre el vehículo que les había proveído la horda, Entrapta coloco la espada de Shera junto con el disco del virus en una caja aislante especial, la misma que había usado para traer el disco al frio norte, la cual sería vigilada por Emily su asistente robot; adora estaba atada en cubierta, usando una cuerda habían dado varias vueltas sobre su pecho, dejando sus brazos inmóviles; Mientras las tres chicas iban de un lado a otro asegurando carga y equipaje Catra les recordaba constantemente lo importante que era la velocidad.

-¡Vamos, vamos!- Gritaba la felina- ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que tengamos a brillitos encima!-

-Esperen, estamos dejando a Glimmer y Bow- Dijo una confundida pero sonriente Adora

El transporte se suspendió en el aire y comenzó su viaje a máxima velocidad, Catra vio confiada que uno de los dos ciempiés estaba dedicado a destrozar el almacén por lo que podía imaginar debía estar peleando con los nuevos amigos de Adora, lo cual significaba que la princesa y el arquero estarían ocupados, esto tranquilizo a Catra hasta que un pensamiento cruzo por su mente.

-Donde está el otro- Dijo aterrada Catra

En ese momento casi como si hubiera esperado que Catra se diera cuenta el enorme ciempiés color gris se levantó frente al transporte el cual al desviarse para evitar chocar de frente con el monstruo estuvo a punto de volcarse, haciendo caer a todos en cubierta, entre ellos el robot Emily que rodo por el piso hasta quedar junto a Entrapta.

-¡Entrapta, que esa cosa le dispare otra vez!- Comando inmediatamente Catra señalando a Emily quien estaba recuperando su posición de pie

-Lo siento Catra- Dijo Entrapta divertida- La energía de Emily solo alcanza para un tiro, si disparo otro se apagaría y perderíamos los datos de Hordak-

-Por supuesto que si- Dijo Catra frustrada y en tono sarcástico- ¡Capitán, use los cañones a toda potencia, ahora! - Le grito la felina a un soldado en la cabina de capitán

En respuesta a la orden de Catra los cañones de la nave apuntaron inmediatamente a la bestia y propinaron un potente disparo, sin embargo, esto solo pareció poner aún más furioso al enorme insecto quien ataco a los cañones y los destrozo con sus poderosas tenazas.

-"Estamos perdidos"- Pensó aterrada Catra, no habían llevado armas más poderosas que los cañones de la nave y si ni eso había lastimado a esa enorme cosa entonces nada de lo que tenían lo haría.

En ese momento el monstruo embistió la nave y está nuevamente se tambaleo esta vez todos sus tripulantes fueron de un lado a otro y la que peor recibió esto fue la chica rubia cuyos brazos estaban atados quien rodo por todo el barco incapaz de controlar su caída, aunque dada su actitud contenta y emocionada no parecía estar muy interesada en controlarla.

-¡Adora!- Grito Catra aterrada al ver a su antigua amiga deslizarse

-¡WHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- Grito feliz Adora mientras se deslizaba por la cubierta de la nave

Catra se preparó para lanzarse a salvar a su amiga quien se dirigía directo a la enloquecida bestia de ojos rojos, sin embargo, la espada de Shera también se movió producto del movimiento de la nave y al igual que su dueña termino deslizándose por el inclinado piso hasta que finalmente ambos llegaron frente al enorme ciempiés. La criatura sintió el contacto de los objetos golpeando su cuerpo y dirigió su mirada a la chica rubia que le devolvió una enorme y confusa sonrisa.

-Estas todo grandote verdad- Dijo la chica rubia con una enorme sonrisa

En respuesta a esto el ciempiés soltó un furioso rugido y se abalanzó sobre Adora, pero justo en ese momento la espada de Shera llego a su dueña quien al encontrarse sentada tenía la mano justo a la altura para tocar la empuñadura de su arma; en ese momento y para sorpresa de todos una brillante luz rodeo adora quien al momento abandono su forma para convertirse en una enorme mujer de casi dos metros y medio con un vestido blanco corto, hombreras y mangas doradas, una tiara también dorada decorada con dos bellas alas a los lados que coronaba la cabeza de la chica la cual lucía un hermoso y largo cabello rubio brillante, atado al vestido usaba una capa color rojo y sus pies estaban envueltos en botas blancas con decoraciones doradas; la enorme mujer abrió sus ojos evidenciando un brillo rojizo en ellos y mostro una sonrisa enloquecida la cual dirigió a la bestia que se lanzaba sobre ella.

-Shera- Dijo sorprendida y algo asustada Catra

-Fascinante- Dijo Entrapta- No requirió instrucciones o comandos de voz, la transformo de manera automatica-

Entrapta ya había tenido contacto con el virus de los primero antes, sin embargo esto fue un evento único, normalmente los seres afectados por el virus cooperaban entre si contra todo lo demás, pero en este caso dado que el ciempiés ataco a Shera esta respondió por reflejo con brutalidad golpeando directamente a la bestia con su espada y haciendo que esta retrocediera al recibir un golpe directo en el rostro el cual le propino un corte que le cruzaba la mitad de la cara.

Entrapta pensaba quedarse mirando la confrontación recabando cada mínimo dato que pudiera de aquel evento, sin embargo, la garra de Catra la tomo de una de sus largas coletas y la halo hacia ella obligando a Entrapta a mirar directo a los ojos a Catra

-¡Entrapta, que Emily grave eso!- Dijo Catra con enojo

-No hace falta- Dijo con confianza la científica- Puedo sacar todos los datos importantes solo observando-

-¡Solo hazlo!- Le exigió la felina

Entrapta suspiro- De acuerdo, Emily inicia registro de video 2471 guion 2- Dijo la científica- O es guion 3-

-¡Rápido!- Dijo Catra furiosa

-Está bien, está bien- Dijo Entrapta- Luego revisare el orden de los registros, aunque no veo la utilidad en esto-

-Créeme valdrá la pena- Dijo Catra con las pupilas reducidas a unas delgadas líneas negras en sus ojos bicolor el izquierdo amarillo y el derecho azul y mostrando una sonrisa perversa- Lord Hordak querrá ver a su nueva arma en acción-

Las tres chicas observaron como Shera encaraba al enorme insecto, la enorme mujer propino otro fuerte corte directo al vientre del ciempiés el cual soltó un rugido y retrocedió un poco mientras del nuevo corte brotaba un líquido espeso color azul, tras esto la bestia muy molesta uso su cola para tratar de azotar a Shera sin embargo la heroína dio un poderoso salto y con su puño izquierdo golpeo el rostro del ciempiés, para después hacer un mortal mientras caía y con ambas manos tomar su espada y clavarla directo en el vientre del insecto el cual se desgarro mientras la mujer continuaba su caída al piso atravesando a la bestia con su espada; durante toda la acción Shera mantuvo una sonrisa enorme y psicótica mientras veía el líquido azul brotar a chorros de la herida que acababa de abrir.

En un último ataque de furia el ciempiés se alzó y cargo directo hacia Shera en una embestida pero la enorme mujer no pareció intimidarse en lo más mínimo con esto, simplemente apunto al monstruo con su espada y le propino una poderosa estocada, la espada y la coraza del ciempiés parecieron luchar durante un instante, pero finalmente la hoja mágica atravesó el cráneo del ciempiés y provoco que la bestia callera a los pies de Shera con el cráneo perforado del cual salía bastante liquido azul, sus ojos antes rojos del insecto se apagaron dejando solo un profundo negro; sin embargo Shera no pareció satisfecha con esto pues comenzó a patear la cabeza del ciempiés y a reír de manera enloquecida a pesar de que su enemigo había parado de moverse.

-Y ahora qué hacemos con ella gata montes- Pregunto Escorpia girando a mirar a Catra, pero para su sorpresa la felina se había ido de su lado

Catra en cuanto se dio cuenta que el ciempiés estaba vencido arranco a correr hacia Shera quien continuaba pateando el cadáver de su víctima y ni siquiera noto que la felina se le acercaba.

-Oye por aquí- Dijo Catra posicionándose al lado derecho de Shera

La enorme mujer rubia dirigió su vista hacia Catra quien inmediatamente le tiro un puñado de nieve en su cara, luego con una velocidad y agilidad casi imposibles se deslizo hacia la izquierda de Shera con ambas manos sujeto su cuello y usando este punto de agarre salto hacia Shera y le propino a la guerrera un poderoso rodillazo en el rostro el cual hiso retroceder a la enorme mujer; tras eso Catra se impulsó hacia atrás haciendo un mortal y nuevamente usando ambas manos tomo la espada de la mano derecha de Shera, arrebatándosela. De inmediato una luz rodeo a Shera y un minuto más tarde esta había recuperado la forma de Adora y cayo desmayada inmediatamente, siendo recibida por los brazos de Catra.

-Tranquila, te tengo- Dijo Catra en tono dulce

La felina miro por un momento a Adora y luego a la espada con la empuñadura invadida de esas extrañas raíces rojas, inmediatamente busco con sus ojos la caja aislante donde el disco continuaba contenido; Catra coloco a Adora en el piso con sumo cuidado y coloco de nuevo la espada en la caja aislante, la cual procedió a cerrar y a tomar entre sus brazos, tras esto la felina confirmo que el otro ciempiés seguía atacando la abandonada base hordiana y solo entonces Catra sonrió contenta.

-"Gane"- Pensó feliz Catra- "Esta vez yo gane"-

-¡Capitán, a toda máquina, a la zona del terror!- Grito Catra y en solo un momento la nave retomo su viaje de regreso a la base principal de la horda

Catra tomo asiento junto a la desmayada Adora, con cuidado la felina la tomo del brazo y la puso a su lado dejando que la cabeza de la rubia descansara en su hombro para luego cubrirlas a ambas con una manta color azul, la felina observo el rostro inconsciente de Adora y no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa perversa.

-"Los cañones no le hicieron ni un rasguño a esa cosa y ella la destrozo"- Pensó emocionada Catra

-No te preocupes, esto solo es el principio- Dijo Catra con malicia- Tu y yo haremos grandes cosas juntas-

Mientras esto ocurría Escorpia observaba la escena temblando de frio, después de todo Catra tenía la única manta y la tenía ocupada junto con adora, situación que Escorpia no pudo evitar le genero gran molestia.

-"De ahora en adelante todo será diferente"- Pensó Catra mientras continuaba con su mirada centrada en Adora- "La rebelión está perdida, tenemos su mejor arma, ¡tenemos a Shera!"-

**Y así concluye nuestro primer capítulo, es obvio que de aquí en adelante nos separaremos mucho del camino que tomo la serie y aunque si habrá una que otra referencia a capítulos futuros, no serán muchas, espero hayan disfrutado este inicio de esta nueva historia, todo Follow, Favorito y Review se aprecian, pacense por mis FICS de MLP si les gusta como escribo y sin nada más que decir nos leemos luego**


	2. Preparativos

**Hola gente como están, lamento la demora con este segundo capítulo, la pandemia me complico bastante la vida dado que soy personal de salud, espero disfruten esta historia, poco a poco iré actualizando mis demás historias asi que ténganme paciencia que este solo es el principio**

**Capítulo 2: Preparativos**

Catra avanzaba a paso lento por los largos e infinitos pasillos de la zona del terror, la joven felina de cabello negro desordenado se movía silenciosamente en su traje enterizo de color naranja, de este traje destacaba la insignia verde en su pecho que la distinguía como capitana de la fuerza, Catra había pasado toda su vida recorriendo estos enormes pasillos de metal, conocía el camino de memoria, sus pies descalzos le ayudaban a hacer el menor ruido al caminar y estaba completamente acostumbrada al profundo olor del metal que tenía la zona del terror debido a todo esto todos los sentidos de Catra estaban siempre alerta a pesar de que su mente se hallaba sumida en profunda reflexión. Catra pasaba uno a uno los pasillos, esperando encontrarse con la menor cantidad de soldados posibles, los que se encontraban con Catra siempre evitaban estorbar el paso de la felina y le dedicaban una suave reverencia de respeto que obviamente Catra no dignificaba con una respuesta, después de todo era el deber de todos respetarla y obedecerla y era el privilegio que ella había ganado el poder ignorarlos.

Antes de darse cuenta Catra ya se encontraba a la entrada del Santum de Hordak, el lugar más restringido en toda la zona del terror, el lugar donde el líder de la horda pasaba su tiempo y donde la había citado; la felina tomo aire profundamente, repaso mentalmente los distintos discursos que había preparado para esta reunión según lo que Lord Hordak preguntara y cuando se sintió completamente preparada comenzó su marcha hacia adelante preparándose para enfrentar nuevamente a su líder.

El laboratorio de Hordak era siempre igual de tétrico, lleno de aparatos de los cuales la mayoría Catra no sabía cuál demonios era su función, mangueras y frascos de los cuales la felina desconocía su contenido y una mezcla de desconocidos olores que en conjunto con las pocas luces hacían que Catra se sintiera levemente desorientada y nerviosa, aun así la capitana camino con calma hasta hallarse frente a la enorme escalera que llevaba al trono de Lord Hordak. En la cima de aquella larga escalera iluminada con tenue luz verde Catra pudo distinguir la sombría silueta que se sentaba en aquel trono, de pecho ancho y brazos delgados con garras de acero, era una figura intimidante de la cual lo que siempre se robaba la atención de Catra eran los brillantes ojos rojos que en ese momento estaban clavados en la felina; Shadow Weaver había criado y entrenado a Catra y si bien aquella bruja jamás le había demostrado amor o consideración si le había enseñado varias cosas útiles, entre ellas como leer a las personas y una de sus primeras lecciones fue saber lo que transmitían los ojos de los demás, sin embargo por más que lo intentaba Catra no podía leer los ojos de Lord Hordak, cada vez que la felina buscaba en el interior de aquel brillante carmesí que vivía en los ojos del líder de la horda solo encontraba un sentimiento y ese era un profundo desprecio.

Catra llego a la base de la escalera y como tantas veces antes repitió paso a paso el saludo respetuoso que debía dedicarle a Lord Hordak, con cuidado clavo la rodilla izquierda en el piso mientras que mantenía la pierna derecha flexionada, inclino el cuerpo hacia su pierna derecha para que su pecho tuviera su pierna derecha justo a la mitad, cruzo su brazo derecho frente a su pecho dejando que su antebrazo cubriera su pecho y bajo la mirada antes de hablar.

-Lord Hordak- Dijo Catra en voz alta, pero sin mirar a otro lugar que no fuera el piso- Estoy aquí tal como ordeno-

Catra no levanto la mirada, pero pudo escuchar con claridad como el cuerpo de Hordak dejaba su trono e iniciaba su descenso por la escalera, del mismo modo su piel sintió la vibración de las pisadas que se acercaban cada vez más fuerte y rápidamente su nariz pudo detectar el olor de Hordak, como siempre olía a aceite y a sangre.

-De pie, capitana de la fuerza- Dijo Hordak en un tono apagado pero autoritario

El cuerpo de Catra reacciono como resorte poniéndola de pie sin embargo la felina no levanto la mirada, quería evitar a toda costa el momento de confrontar a aquellos ojos carmesí. Sin embargo la capitana no pudo evitar levantar la vista y observar a Lord Hordak, envuelto en su capa color vino tinto, su rostro pálido y orejas puntiagudas destacaban y lo hacían ver como un fantasma, a pesar de la cobertura de la capa podía notarse la enrome armadura de acero que recorría el torso y los brazos de Hordak cubierta por la ligera tela negra con el símbolo rojo de la horda en el centro, Catra no estaba segura pero debía creer que para mover todo ese enorme armadura se debía ser realmente fuerte y claro los ojos rojo brillante miraban directo a Catra sin que la felina pudiera saber que querían transmitir.

-Acabo de terminar de revisar los datos de Entrapta sobre su última misión- Dijo Hordak llegando junto a Catra quien permanecía con el cuerpo muy tenso- Han sido sorprendentemente útiles-

-Me alegra escucharlo Lord Hordak- Dijo Catra en tono apagado- Fue una misión difícil-

-Y debo admitir capitana de la fuerza- Dijo Hordak quien miraba directamente a Catra- Que estoy muy satisfecho con tus resultados-

Catra se sorprendió tanto con el comentario que no pudo evitar alzar la mirada y para mayor sorpresa de la felina en el rostro por lo general estoico de Hordak se mostraba una sutil sonrisa, eso era por mucho lo más contento que Catra había visto a Hordak en toda su vida.

-Habla enserio- Dijo notoriamente confusa Catra

Hordak pareció divertido con el comentario dudoso de su subordinada y dejo salir una breve risa- Si capitana hablo en serio- Dijo el líder de la horda- Era una misión compleja, a la cual llevaste poco personal y aun así no solo lograron volver exitosas sino que trajeron con ustedes a uno de los miembros más valiosos de la rebelión, ha sido un excelente trabajo-

Catra estaba asombrada, desde que Lord Hordak la mando llamar supuso que discutirían sobre los resultados de la última misión, pero jamás se le había cruzado por la mente recibir una verdadera felicitación, un reconocimiento por sus grandes esfuerzos, era lo que siempre había querido, por fin la reconocían por lo que era, por sus logros, era perfecto.

-Lord Hordak- Dijo Catra sin poder saber exactamente que responder, finalmente eligió bajar sutilmente la cabeza- Me siento honrada-

-Y ahora capitana- Dijo Hordak que continuaba mirando directamente a Catra a sus brillantes ojos con heterocromia, observando sus oscuras pupilas en los ojos el derecho azul y el izquierdo verde- Quisiera saber qué medidas has tomado con tu nueva prisionera- Cuestiono Hordak con tono interesado

Catra no se atrevió a desviar la mirada, uso cada gramo de fuerza en su ser para mantener sus ojos fijos en el brillante espacio carmesí de los ojos de Hordak, trago salvia con dificultad sintiendo un fuerte nudo en su garganta y se esforzó pro respirar profundo y con calma, si quería que esa reunión saliera bien debía asegurarse de mostrarse segura y confiada.

-La espada de Shera está infectada por un virus contendió en una reliquia de los primeros- Explico Catra con seriedad- Entrapta considera que el virus puede afectar cualquier tecnología, debido a esto tanto la espada como la reliquia se colocaron en un espacio aislado diseñado por Entrapta, están vigiladas día y noche por múltiples soldados bajo la dirección de los cadetes Loonie y Rogelio, esto evitara que infecte nuestra propia maquinara o que sean robados por algún intruso- Continuo la capitana- Ordene aumentar nuestras fuerzas en la frontera con los bosque susurrantes y doblar las patrullas de la ciudad y la vigilancia por cámara del edificio principal por si la rebelión decide realizar una infiltración de rescate, la capitana de la fuerza Octavia está supervisando la seguridad-

-Y en cuanto a la prisionera- Dijo Hordak dando un paso hacia Catra y sonriendo un poco más al ver a la chica retroceder- En que numero de celda esta-

Catra guardo silencio durante un momento, finalmente sintiéndose derrotada desvió la mirada hacia el piso y luego retorno a los ojos de Hordak con mucha menos seguridad-No está en una celda, Adora- Tras decir esto Catra reorganizo sus ideas- La prisionera se haya en este momento en una habitación aislada custodiada por la capitán de la fuerza Escorpia-

Hordak acerco un poco más su rostro al de Catra y se aseguró de clavar bien en ella su mirada- Y puedo saber la razón de darle un alojamiento así a una prisionera de guerra-

En ese momento la voz de Hordak se escuchó varias veces en la habitación "Prisionera de guerra, prisionera de guerra, prisionera de guerra"; la frase se repitió varias veces, el sonido fue tan sorpresivo que Catra no pudo evitar dar un salto y girar su mirada a la derecha donde el pequeño demonio volador de Hordak se hallaba sentado sobre una viga de acero del techo, el demonio al mirar a Catra sonrió divertido abrió su boca y repitió la frase, "Prisionera de guerra, prisionera de guerra".

Hordak siguió con la mirada al demonio alado mientras este emprendía el vuelo desde las vigas del techo para posarse encima de una de las máquinas de su laboratorio, el líder de la horda ahora le daba la espalda a Catra

-Y bien capitán de la fuerza, explíquese- Dijo Hordak en tono seco

-La prisionera- Comenzó a decir Catra buscando las palabras correctas para asegurarse de no cometer ningún error- Entrapta cree que su mente esta infectada al igual que con la espada, en este estado es inofensiva y aparentemente susceptible e influenciable; creo que si la encerramos en una celda estaríamos perdiendo una gran oportunidad-

-Una gran oportunidad- Repitió Hordak- Acabas de atrapar a uno de los más importantes activos de la rebelión, a su más grande símbolo de esperanza, justo ahora tenemos la oportunidad de aplastar por completo el espíritu de la rebelión con un simple acto- Continuo el líder de la horda cerrando con fuerza sus garras de metal- Dime, que oportunidad puede ser mejor que la de enviar la cabeza de Shera directo a luna brillante-

Por un breve momento Catra pudo imaginar aquella escena, Adora de rodillas y una cuchilla bajando rápidamente hacia su cuello, el corte limpio, la sangre salpicando y finalmente el sonido vacío de la caída; fue solo un instante y solo su imaginación, pero Catra no pudo evitar estremecerse.

-Una oportunidad, de conquistar toda Etheria- Dijo Catra tomando seguridad- Lord Hordak si reviso los datos de Entrapta entonces ya lo vio con sus propios hijos, Shera es poderosa, tiene mucho más poder que cualquiera de nuestras armas, con ella de nuestro lado seriamos invencibles- Continuo la felina- Y destrozaríamos completamente a la alianza de princesas que tendrían que tolerar enfrentarse a su heroína, a su símbolo a su amiga; pero si la matamos, simplemente les daríamos un mártir por el cual luchar, no nos beneficia lo suficiente-

Hordak guardo silencio un momento, a Catra le sorprendió darse cuenta que Lord Hordak estaba deliberando, realmente estaba considerando su sugerencia- Y quien lograra esa gran hazaña de poner a Shera de nuestro lado capitana, ¿Tu?- Cuestiono con voz sombría lord Hordak

-No- Admitió Catra- No puedo hacerlo, al menos no sola- Continuo la capitán- Necesito a Entrapta, ella dice que los últimos datos le permitirán entender mucho mejor la reliquia de los primeros, quizás podamos utilizarla no solo en Shera sino también en las princesas, podría ser nuestra mejor arma-

-Entrapta está ocupada con otra investigación mucho más importante- Refuto molesto Hordak

-¡Nada es más importante que esto!- Grito Catra con frustración logrando que Hordak volteara a verla con leve sorpresa- No estoy hablando solo de una tonta arma, estoy hablando de la victoria absoluta, de vencer por fin en esta guerra, estoy hablando en convertirnos en amos de toda Etheria-

Hordak miraba a su segunda al mano con una extraña combinación de sorpresa e interés, después de todo nunca antes se habían atrevido a hablarle en ese tono, ni siquiera Shadow Weaver

-No lo ve, esto también facilitara su investigación- Continuo Catra- Cuantas veces me ha enviado a recuperar tecnología o a investigar un evento solo para terminar peleando y perdiendo con la rebelión-

-¡Estás diciendo que tus fracasos son mi culpa!- Dijo molesto Hordak

-¡Estoy diciendo que seguir repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez es una estupidez!- Reclamo Catra quien al darse cuenta lo que acababa de decir bajo la cabeza- Esa reliquia, esa cosa, yo no la entiendo pero puede que tenga mucho más poder del que creemos, puede que incluso sea capaz de afectar las piedras rúnicas de las princesas, dañar sus poderes y si además tenemos a Shera de nuestro lado, la victoria seria segura-

-Hablas basada en suposiciones, en cosas que quizás sucedan, en hechos inciertos- Dijo molesto Hordak- Solo tratas de venderme una apuesta-

-Quizás, pero esta apuesta es por mucho su mejor oportunidad- Termino Catra mirando nuevamente el rostro de Hordak

Hordak se sorprendió, no consideraba a los habitantes de este primitivo planeta como iguales, apenas los consideraba mejores que los insectos, pero esta chica, esta joven soldado le había hablado con rudeza, le había confrontado y si bien esto le molestaba tenía que reconocer el valor de la chica y también tenía que admitir que hasta ahora la felina había demostrado buenos resultados, quizás sus logros merecían una recompensa, un poco de verdadera confianza.

Hordak suspiro, dio la espalda a Catra y comenzó el ascenso hacia su trono dejando a la felina con la cabeza gacha y un persistente sudor frio viajando por su espalda, Catra sabía que se había extralimitado, había gritado a Hordak, le había desafiado e incluso había insinuado que era estúpido, quizás estos momentos serían sus últimos momentos, después de todo Hordak no toleraba la insubordinación

El silencio que gobernaba en la habitación comenzaba a enloquecer a Catra, cada segundo se le hacía eterno y lo único que escuchaba eran los pasos de Hordak que se alejaban más y más, finalmente las palabras del líder hordiano rompieron el silencio

-Diez días- Dijo finalmente Lord Hordak dando la espalda a Catra y mirando hacia su trono

-¿Lord Hordak?- Respondió Catra con sorpresa y duda

-Te daré diez días capitana de la fuerza- Dijo Hordak sentándose finalmente en su trono- En ese tiempo le diré a Entrapta que detenga las otras investigaciones, tendrás libre mandato sobre ella, sobre tus reclutas, la capitana de la fuerza Escorpia y cualquier otro soldado que necesites; además me encargare personalmente de las defensas de la zona del terror junto con el capitán de la fuerza Grizzlor, él y Octavia suplirán tus funciones administrativas en ese tiempo, así podrás enfocarte en esta misión-

Catra no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar, la felina alzo la mirada para encontrar a Hordak quien la miraba desde su trono con una sonrisa que en opinión de Catra se veía divertida pero al mismo tiempo cruel

-Lord Hordak, yo, yo- Decía Catra sin saber exactamente que podría responter- Yo lo agradezco, prometo que no se arrepentirá-

-Esto es una recompensa Capitana- Hordak se detuvo y pensó un momento- Catra, por tus triunfos y victorias, voy a confiar en ti-

La había llamado por su nombre, Catra apenas podía creerlo, la había validado, ella era alguien, no era un simple soldado, no era solo un oficial, Lord Hordak la reconocía, solo lo había visto hacerlo antes con Shadow Weaver y ahora con ella, Catra estaba asombrada.

Catra clavo nuevamente la rodilla en el piso- Le prometo que estaré a la altura Lord Hordak- Dijo Catra con confianza- Este es el día que inicia nuestra conquista-

-Pero quiero que tengas algo claro- Dijo Hordak y en ese momento su cruel sonrisa se agrando- Si después de estos días no me muestras resultados, serás tú en persona la encargada de traerme la cabeza de la prisionera, junto con tu título y quizás todo lo demas-

Catra trago saliva con dificultad, sabía que Hordak no lo decía a la ligera, la estaba retando, si de verdad creía en su plan entonces tendría que poner su vida y la de Adora sobre la mesa para que Hordak también creyera en el y Catra estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

-Si Lord Hordak, se hará tal como ordena- Dijo finalmente la felina

-Muy bien, me encargare de lo demás, retírate Catra- Dijo Hordak mirando con interés a la felina quien rápidamente dejo su santuario, por alguna razón el líder de la Horda sentía que las cosas de aquí en adelante serían muy interesantes, hacía mucho no se sentía así de emocionado y solo había una razón para sentirse así, la guerra se acercaba a su final

**Luna brillante- Sala de guerra de la rebelión-Esa noche**

Un destello rosa lleno la habitación y un momento después Glimmer con su traje de dos piezas color magenta en la parte superior y morado oscuro en la inferior y su capa azul apareció en medio de la meza de planeación, la princesa brillante observo a todos en la reunión, estaba Bow con su clásico atuendo que dejaba ver su ombligo y su arco, su madre la reina Ángela con su traje rosa, su capa azul y su brillante y largo cabello rosa que decoraba su piel lavanda, las princesas, Mermista con su cabello azul oscuro y su traje en dos piezas azul celeste y oscuro, Frosta la más joven de las princesas con su abrigo azul claro que contrastaba con su corto cabello de color azul oscuro, Perfuma con su largo cabello rubio que resaltaba su piel morena usando su clásico vestido rosado, Netossa de piel oscura con cabello gris como las nubes y su traje con un peto de acero y pantalones azules y finalmente Spinerella de cabello morado arremolinado, figura redonda piel blanca y traje en dos tonos de morado

-Glimmer- Dijo Bow sorprendido quien se lanzó a atrapar a su amiga la cual inmediatamente se dejó caer desde la mesa quedando recostada en los brazos del joven arquero quien se puso de rodillas para que Glimmer reposara mejor

-Eso sí que fue un viaje- Dijo Glimmer en tono agotado

-Y bueno, como te fue- Dijo Mermista en tono de poco interés

Glimmer volvió a mirar a todos en la reunión, sus caras transmitían la misma impaciencia y preocupación que seguramente ella hubiera tenido de estar esperando la información, lamentablemente Glimmer no traía buenas noticias.

-La zona del terror esta reforzada- Dijo la princesa de luna brillante- Hay patrullas y vigías en todos lados, las fronteras de los bosques susurrantes están fortificadas y cada diez pasos te encuentras con un soldado u otro robot, es impenetrable-

-Entonces- Dijo Bow en tono apagado- No podremos infiltrarnos-

La reina Ángela soltó un profundo suspiro antes de dejarse caer en su silla- Era evidente que harían algo así, después de todo ya Adora se infiltro una vez, no permitirán que lo hagamos de nuevo, al menos no tan fácilmente-

-Debemos hacer algo- Dijo Glimmer forzándose a mirar a su madre a pesar de su agotamiento, la princesa aun seguía recostada en los brazos de Bow quien permanecía de rodillas dejando que el peso de su amiga callera en sus piernas- No podemos permitir que Adora sea prisionera allí, quien sabe que horribles cosas le están haciendo-

-La última vez que estuvimos allí, Shadow Weaver trato de alterar sus recuerdos-Dijo Bow en tono preocupado- No podemos permitir que le hagan algo asi-

Ángela medito con los ojos cerrados por un momento-Perder a Shera es algo inaceptable en este momento- Dijo la gobernante de Luna brillante- Pero si queremos realizar una misión de rescate, debemos asegurarnos de que esta pueda ser exitosa, no los enviare a una causa perdida-

-¡Vayamos todas juntas!- Exclamo Frosta con emoción- Si todas las princesas vamos juntas nuestros poderes aumentaran y sin importar cuantos soldados Hordak ponga en frente los derribaremos a todos-

-Oye, si recuerdas que Shera es una princesa- Dijo Mermista molesta- La necesitamos a ella si queremos estar "todas las princesas"- Agrego la gobernante de las salinas haciendo comillas en sus dedos- Además la vieja rebelión ya intento un ataque directo contra la zona del terror y eso fue un total desastre-

Todos guardaron silencio por un momento, la antigua rebelión era una herida que seguía sin cerrar, después de todo no había nadie en esa habitación que no hubiera perdido a alguien importante en aquella fallida rebelión, un amigo, un hermano, un amante, un padre o un rey.

Ángela miro con tristeza el asiento que tiempo atrás había correspondido a su esposo, el rey Micah y luego su mirada volvió a su hija Glimmer, Ángela no se sorprendió al encontrar los ojos de su hija mirándola con preocupación y apenas conteniendo las lágrimas.

-No podemos abandonarla allí, ella jamás nos abandonaría a nosotros- Dijo Glimmer en un tono casi de suplica

Ángela suspiro, le gustara o no su hija tenía razón, no podían permitirse perder a Shera y nunca se perdonaría abandonar a Adora, debían intentar algo, sin importar si era desesperado o si era una locura, debían intentar al menos algo.

-Mermista tiene razón, un ataque frontal sería un fracaso- Comenzó a decir la reina con seriedad- Sin embargo, un gran fracaso también podría ser una excelente distracción- Agrego la reina con una sonrisa

-Mama, quieres decir- Dijo Glimmer con la voz debilitada pero emocionada

Ángela le sonrió a su hija y luego miro a las princesas- Princesas de Etheria, me dirijo a ustedes como parte de la rebelión, hoy se nos presenta un gran problema, Shera es nuestra salvadora, nuestro apoyo y nos ha protegido todo el tiempo que ha estado con nosotros- Tras decir esto Ángela bajo la mirada- Y Adora ha sido siempre una aliada fuerte, una compañera valiente, una amiga leal y- Continuo la reina- Para mí ha sido como otra hija, por eso les suplico su ayuda, llamen a sus ejércitos, reúnan sus fuerzas y préstenme su poder, en tres días iremos hacia la zona del terror para librar una gran batalla y mientras los hordianos buscan repelernos un equipo se infiltrara y rescatara a Adora-Ángela se detuvo por un momento- Que me dicen, majestades-

Las princesas miraron con sorpresa a la reina Angela, luego entrecruzaron miradas y finalmente todas sonrieron.

-Bueno, si hay una pelea Las Salinas no pueden permitirse faltar- Dijo Mermista sonriente- Es decir sin nosotros no podrían tener un buen ejerctio-

-Abandonar a Adora arruinaría mi aura para siempre- Dijo Perfuma- Además aun debo enseñarle a preparar la ensalada que le gusta-

-El reino de hielo se ha mantenido lejos de la guerra por mucho tiempo- Agrego Frosta- Que mejor que una causa como esta para unirnos a la batalla, además quiero romper mi record de aplastar robots-

-Bueno, Spini y yo no tenemos ejercito- Dijo Netossa tomando la mano de Spinerella- Pero la rebelión ya sabe que, si necesitan de nuestra fuerza estaremos justo aquí-

-Para nosotras será todo un placer luchar a su lado majestad- Dijo Spinerella

-Entonces está decidido, en tres días a partir de hoy la rebelión enfrentara a la horda del terror; ¡Y juntos salvaremos a Adora, recuperaremos a Shera y le recordaremos a los hordianos, que no permitiremos que nos arrebaten a nadie más!- Concluyo Ángela con emoción- ¡Por la rebelión!- Grito la reina de Luna brillante alzando su puño hacia el cielo

-¡Por la rebelión!- Gritaron todos los allí presentes

Ángela observo con una sonrisa de gratitud a todos aquellos jóvenes rebeldes que le brindaban su valor para seguir adelante, sin embargo, en los ojos de la reina brillo la tristeza y el miedo, quizás sería la última reunión que los vería a todos juntos, después de todo esta sería una gran batalla, una gran batalla perdida.

**-Zona del terror- Cuarto de Catra-**

La capitana de la fuerza llego a paso lento a su habitación designada, a pesar de que ahora había una enorme distancia entre ella y Hordak, Catra aun sentía su corazón palpitando a toda velocidad y el aire aun le entraba con dificultad en el pecho; la felina se detuvo un momento frente a la puerta, inhalo profundo y trato de calmarse, después de todo no tenía tiempo para entrar en pánico, había mucho por hacer

-Muy bien, comencemos con esto- Dijo Catra preparándose para enfrentar lo que había en su habitación, sin embargo, antes de que la felina diera otro paso un estruendo proveniente de la habitación la sorprendió

-Por amor al cielo ya quédate quieta- Se escuchó gritar a Escorpia

-No me atraparas puntiaguda- Dio respuesta una voz alegre y emocionada

Catra entro inmediatamente en la habitación donde pudo ver a una Adora con una boba sonrisa en el rostro y los ojos cerrados corriendo sin control por la habitación siendo perseguida por Escorpia quien en opinión de Catra nunca se había visto tan impaciente.

-Te juro que cuando te atrape no va a ser nada agradable- Decía Escorpia quien aún no era consciente de la presencia de Catra en la puerta

Adora miro hacia la puerta y en cuanto sus ojos vieron a Catra se detuvo en seco y una enorme sonrisa lleno su rostro- Esponjosa volvió- Dijo emocionada la rubia

A Catra aún le costaba acostumbrarse a esta situación, no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Adora abandono la zona del terror para unirse a la rebelión, sin embargo para ella se había sentido como toda una vida, tanto había cambiado entre ellas en ese tiempo, se habían dicho y hecho tantas cosas; pero ahora ahí estaba Adora mirándola y sonriéndole contenta y si bien no era la mirada ni la sonrisa con las que Catra había crecido y esta no era la Adora que Catra conocía la felina no podía evitar sentirse feliz y cálida al ver a aquella chica allí, saludándola y esperándola, además de que el nombre "esponjosa" empezaba a gustarle.

Catra miro a Adora por un momento no pudo evitar sonreír por un instante, pero finalmente siguió hacia adelante sin saludar, debía mantener las apariencias, al menos frente a Escorpia.

-Estoy de regreso- Dijo Catra entrando a la habitación- Veo que han estado ocupadas- Agrego la felina echando un rápido vistazo a la habitación la cual mostraba algunas abolladuras en sus paredes al pareces Adora le había dado algunos problemas a Escorpia

-Catra- Dijo emocionada Escorpia- Que gusto verte, estaba a punto de volverme loca-

Catra le sonrió a Escorpia y devolvió su vista hacia Adora- Que sucede Adora, estas dándole problemas a la pobre Escorpia- Dijo la felina en un tono suave y cariñoso, un tono que Escorpia rara vez había escuchado antes en Catra

Adora simplemente miro a Catra con una mirada ausente y luego le sonrió emocionada- Tu cola es divertida- Dijo la rubia señalando la cola de Catra que se ondulaba de un lado a otro

Catra soltó una suave risa al escuchar esto- Como sea, porque no te sientas en la cama mientras Escorpia y yo hablamos- Dijo Catra manteniendo el tono suave mientras con ligereza empujaba a Adora hacia la uncía cama de la habitación donde para sorpresa de Escorpia la rubia se sentó con la mirada perdida pero aun así obedeciendo la orden de Catra de quedarse quieta.

Tras dejar a Adora Catra volteo su mirada hacia Escorpia quien la miraba perpleja- Que sucede- Dijo Catra retomando un poco de su tono gruñón

-Ella te obedeció- Dijo sorprendido a Escorpia- Y fue a la primera, es increíble-

-Si me dices eso, debo asumir que tu misión de conseguir que coopere a sido un fracaso- Se lamentó Catra

-No es mi culpa- Dijo Escorpia nerviosa- Ella es completamente imposible, no logre que se quedara quieta por más de dos segundos y además parece que no se le acaba la energía, todo el tiempo esta de aquí para allá o de allá para acá y no dice una sola frase con coherencia-

-¡Me hare una con la cama!- Grito Adora envolviéndose en las sabanas como si fuera un rollo

-¡Lo vez!- Exclamo Escorpia señalando a Adora mientras miraba a Catra- Tengo la peor migraña de mi vida solo por cuidarla- Tras decir esto Escorpia miro a Catra y para su sorpresa la felina no se veía molesta, es más se veía bastante tranquila- A ti, ¿Cómo te fue con Lord Hordak?-

-El- Dijo Catra con tono pensativo- El me dio diez días, dijo que tendría que demostrarle resultados en ese tiempo-

-Entonces acepto- Dijo Escorpia en tono pensativo- ¡Eso es increíble! - Exclamo contenta la chica escorpión- Sabia que si alguien podía convencer a Lord Hordak eras tú gatita montes y con todo ese tiempo tendremos a Shera lista para acabar con todos esos rebeldes en un parpadeo-

-Eso espero- Dijo Catra con una sonrisa suave, las palabras positivas de Escorpia a veces de verdad lograban reconfortarla- Ahora porque no vas a la enfermería, deben tener algo para tu migraña y luego duerme un poco, tendremos un largo día mañana-

Escorpia sonrió que Catra se preocupara por ella la hacia muy feliz pero luego su gesto se tornó más serio cuando su mirada se dirigió hacia la cama donde en ese momento Adora se había dormido envuelta en la sabana

-Y tu dónde dormirás- Dijo Escorpia en tono suspicaz

Catra se sorprendió con la pregunta y su rostro dibujo una mueca de vergüenza- En donde más Escorpia, esta es mi habitación-

-Entonces dormirás con ella- Concluyo Escorpia manteniendo el tono serio

-Oh vamos, no me subestimes Escorpia, puedo con esto- Dijo Catra tratando de restarle importancia al asunto- Solo dormiré algunas horas y luego volveré a trabajar sin problemas-

Escorpia pareció dudar un momento, pero finalmente bajo la cabeza- Muy bien gatita, si es lo que crees mejor, entonces voy a dormir, hasta mañana-

Catra no se despidió, solo vio salir a la chica escorpión y dejo su mirada fija en la puerta por un momento, al parecer a Escorpia no le gustaba para nada la idea de que se quedase a solas con Adora, seguramente le preocupaba que la rubia recuperarla cordura y la atacara durante la noche, pero aun si eso sucedía Catra podría encargarse sin problema. Finalmente, la felina retiro su mirada de la puerta, pero no se dirigió a su cama, por el contrario se dirigió a la pequeña mesa de la habitación uno de los pocos muebles en aquel pequeño cuarto, allí debajo de un montón de papeles administrativos Catra tomo una Tableta color verde con la pantalla apagada, la felina la toco un par de veces con las garras y la pantalla encendió

Catra espero un momento mientras la pantalla negra conectaba y luego observo como una chica de cabello morado le devolvía la mirada desde la tableta, la chica como siempre a pesar de la hora estaba en el laboratorio trabajando y se veía tan llena de energía como siempre.

-¡Catra!- Dijo emocionada Entrapta- Como te fue, que dijo Hordak sobre el nuevo enfoque de la investigación, ¿le intereso?- Cuestiono la inventora

-Si Entrapta, Lord Hordak está encantado con esta investigación- Mintió Catra- Es mas dijo que por los siguientes días esta seria nuestra mayor prioridad y que debíamos centrar todo nuestro esfuerzo en esto-

-Perfecto- Contesto contenta Entrapta- Porque justo en este momento estoy probando un nuevo sistema de traducción combinado entre binario y lenguaje de los primeros que se ve prometedor-

-SI como sea- Dijo Catra quien no había entendido ni una palabra-Mañana iré temprano al laboratorio, quiero revisar cómo va la reliquia y quiero presentarte algunas ideas en las que necesito que trabajes-

-Enterado- Dijo Entrapta- Me emociona escuchar tus ideas-

-También dile a Loonie que quiero que vaya a las ruinas del viejo reino y dale algunos robots, quiero que adecuen una zona para combatir- Agrego Catra

-De acuerdo, le pediré a Emily que la traiga- Dijo feliz Entrapta

-De acuerdo- Dijo Catra y corto la comunicación

Tras terminar su charla Catra se dirigió hacia su cama, se sentó en el extremo izquierdo y miro aquel bulto de mantas que estaba a la derecha, con cuidado la felina llevo su garra hacia la parte superior y descubrió la cabeza rubia de piel blanca de una Adora que ahora se hallaba profundamente dormida, al parecer Escorpia no era la única que se había agotado en la sesión de ese día, Catra miro a Adora con cuidado, dormida se veía tan apacible, tan tranquila, tan vulnerable, la felina no pudo evitar pasar sus garras con suavidad por el rostro de Adora y para su sorpresa al hacerlo la rubia sonrió con alegría aun estando dormida, nuevamente a Catra la invadió una cálida y extraña sensación en el pecho

-Bienvenida a casa Adora- Dijo Catra mientras la luz de la habitación se apagaba dejando solo visibles los brillantes ojos de la felina que tomaron un brillo malicioso- Mañana empezara tu entrenamiento-

**Bueno esto es todo por esta vez, espero lo hayan disfrutado, nos vemos luego, como siempre todo Review, Follow y favorito se aprecian mucho**


End file.
